The Hunger Games: Best Friends to Lovers
by 3starsisters
Summary: Slightly un-canon version of Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta start out as best friends but morph into more MUCH earlier than in the original trilogy. I'm exploring how they would be if they went into the Games as a team and faced everything in the series together. Rye, Peeta's older brother will be some great comic relief.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockingjay. I'm not going to repeat this every chapter, this goes for anything posted under this title. I'm merely playing with Suzanne Collins' characters.

**Katniss POV**

I slowly begin to open my eyes. Looking around I can see that Prim curled up with my mother at some point during the night. I can't blame her. It's her first reaping today. I remember my first reaping, it's a terrifying thing, and it really doesn't get easier as the years continue. Of course, Prim's name is only in once, I'd never allow her to take out tesserae and add her name in more times. Some may call me a hypocrite because I do it, but I will not allow Prim to be in any more danger. I don't have a choice though. Same reason I don't bring Prim to the woods with me, I can't risk her being caught. Not that she could handle it anyway; she's too kind and caring for the woods. I thought the same thing about Peeta the first time I took him out there too. I won't lie, at the time I was hoping he'd never want to go back out there, turns out he's not half bad with a knife and he can skin an animal almost as well as me and better than Gale. Gale hates that. Gale and I are basically masters with a bow and arrow, Peeta never really picked it up. We only have two bows anyway.

I get up and dressed, throwing on my father's hunting jacket last, and head to the bakery to meet up with my unlikely best friend then head to the woods for one more haul before the reaping. I get to the bakery back door, even with Peeta and I's friendship his mother is too much for me to handle. Rye's the one to open the door for me.

"Well, if it's not my favorite little sister. What brings you here bright and early? Let me guess, you just had to see my sweet face before you went to the reaping."

"You got it Rye. I just couldn't help myself." I tell him giving him the biggest eye roll I can muster at the moment. Rye Mellark is really something else. He's the biggest jokester I know and is never in a bad mood. He's ridiculously loyal though. He sees Prim and I as his little sisters. Wheat, the oldest Mellark is the same way. That's why when a boy pulled Prim's hair so hard in the middle of the square one day and she fell down, the boy had about two seconds before Wheat, Rye, Peeta, Gale and I were all over him. It was quite a sight. Seam and merchant don't really mix often in this district and to see the famous Mellark boys go after another merchant to defend a seam girl, well, the town talked for days. You could probably say our friendship is something legendary in 12. You basically never see me, Peeta, or Gale without the other two and more likely than not Rye is tagging along and then sometimes Wheat is there too. Peeta and I are also together the most because we're the same age so we're the same year in school. Gale and Rye are two years older than us and Wheat is two years older than them, turning 20 this past year. Prim is like all of their little sister. Gale's brother and Prim are close too but Gale's siblings don't usually hang out with us.

"I knew it. Hey, where's lil bit? She doing okay this morning?" Of course he's worried about Prim. We all are.

"She's still fast asleep and I hope she stays that way for a while. What about you? Last year, you excited?"

"As great as not being in the bowl will be you know I won't rest easy until Peeta, Prim, and you are all out." This is probably one of the nicest things Rye has ever said to me.

"Thanks Rye. Alright big brother, where's Peeta?" I see a blonde head around the corner but by the height I can tell its Wheat.

"I can see you you know."

"Of course you can" Wheat starts "why would I even try to sneak up on the great huntress of District 12?"

"You're full of it Wheat. Seriously, I've got to get out there so I can feed Prim and my mother, where's Peeta?"

"I'm here, I'm here!" And there's my favorite blonde of the bunch.

"Come on slow poke, we need to get out there. You know how patient Gale is and today is usually worse."

"I'm not looking forward to hearing his ranting either. Let's get out of here. Wheat and Rye I'll be home later. Oh wait the bread. Dad gave me a loaf for the squirrel from last night and then another one because today is well, today." Peeta grabs the loaves and we head to the woods.

We laugh and joke the whole way there. It's an odd sight to see on reaping day but it's just not possible to be in a bad mood around Peeta. He's too good. Plus, for the past two years my heart has started to beat a little faster around him. I know what this means, I may not be a normal girl, but I'm still a girl non-the-less. Prim figured it out when it was first starting and has been nagging me to tell him how I feel but I won't. First off because it absolutely terrifies me. I see what love did to my mother. And the second reason, and the stronger of the two is that there is no way that Peeta would ever feel that way about me. He's always around me which means that I see the looks girls are always giving him. He could have any girl in this district without a problem. I don't really have any girl friends because of this. I may only have feelings for Peeta but it's not like I don't know that all three brothers and Gale are extremely handsome. You'd have to be blind not to see it. I once had a girl ask me how I managed to keep myself surrounded by gorgeous guys all the time. She was tentatively dating Wheat at the time. She tried implying that I was sleeping with them for them to keep hanging out with "seam trash" like me. Needless to say eventually Wheat found out what she said to me and the relationship was over immediately. It was three years ago but the girl still gives me dirty looks when she sees me in town. Losing a shot with one of the bakers sons is a good enough reason for a grudge in this town. The only female friend I've managed to keep is Madge and we're nowhere near as close as I am with my boys. I honestly think she has a crush on Gale and I think he may even like her too but with her not only being a merchant, but the major's daughter and Gale being seam it's a little complicated.

We've made it to the fence and duck under to meet Gale at our rock.

"Hey Catnip. Pete." Gale can't seem to call us by our real names. Peeta's name is just because he knows it gets under his skin, my name has more of a story. When I first met Gale and he asked my name I barely even whispered it so he thought I had said Catnip and it was just worse when a lynx started following me around the woods. It really stuck after that.

"Gale." Peeta and I say in unison. Peeta pulls out the loaves of bread and I pull some cheese Prim left for us out of my pocket.

"Look what Prim left for us." We always try to eat before we go in for a long hunt.

"Thank you Prim" Gale starts, "we'll have a real feast. Oh, I almost forgot Happy Hunger Games" and I know what's coming next. We've done this every reaping since I turned 12. He switches his voice to imitate Effie Trinket, our district escort, "And may the odds-"he throws the berry high in the air for me to catch.

"-be ever in your favor." I finish in the same voice. You'd think with me being a girl I'd be better at it but Gale has me beat. The three of us share a laugh, because that's better than being scared and those are the only two options. I look at my two best friends and I can only hope we'll be sitting right here again tomorrow morning. Gale and I could be sibling we look so much alike. Peeta is the odd ball when it's just us three. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin contrast Gale and I's brown hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. Prim matches Peeta though, I look like my father.

Gale slices the bread and the three of us settle in with our bread and cheese, one of them on either side of me. It's no secret that they originally disliked each other. They were only originally friends because of me. They eventually hashed out whatever their problem was though, not that they ever told me, thankfully and while their not as close to each other as they are with me they're still friends.

"How many times is your name in today?" I ask Gale quietly.

"42." He answers simply. Peeta says quite for this part of the discussion. It's no secret that he's no in as much danger as Gale and I are. Gale even more than me. Peeta has never had to put his name in extra times like we have. It's not Peeta's fault of course and I don't hold it over him, Gale used to but doesn't anymore, Peeta had no control over being born in town any more than we did over being born in the seam. That's not to say that Gale doesn't still hold it over everyone other than the Mellark boys. Baby steps really.

"You?" He asks.

"22."

"We could do it you know. Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. We'd make it." Gale tells me. This isn't the first time he's brought this up.

"Gale, you know we can't. There's too many of us. Not to mention they'd find us." Peeta shifts uncomfortably. I'm sure he's wondering if we'd bring him with us. It's crazy to even think about though.

"Maybe not. If we didn't have so many kids that is." It's true though. Between Vick, Rory, Posy, and Prim we'd never make it. Plus my mother would be a pain. I can feel Peeta rubbing my back now, knowing this is starting to get to me.

"I'm never having kids" I say, maybe a little more bitter than I meant to. Peeta's hand pauses briefly then continues his circles.

"I might, if I didn't live here." Gale states plainly.

"But you do live here" I say getting a little frustrated. This is crazy. More mouths to feed? More children to feed to the Capital? Not happening. "Let's just hunt and stop talking complete madness. You want kids, I'm sure you'll find someone to have your kids, until then let's focus on feeding the kids we have now." And with that I get up and start our snare line. Peeta and Gale share a look and then get up to follow me. Peeta used to be way too loud in the woods. His footsteps were too heavy. Gale eventually taught him how to be more quite about it. Rye and Wheat never decided to try and come to the woods, they were too scared. It's one of the few things I can hold over Rye's head.

We do well enough. Our snares had done well, I took down a few animals along with Gale, we found a whole bag of greens and Peeta found an entire gallon of strawberries. We start the trek out of the woods and to the Hob. This is the one thing Peeta doesn't do with us, trade. One reason is that he doesn't need to and his mother beat him the one time that he did join us, the other is that there are a few people who give us horrible deals if Peeta is around because he's from town, as if Gale and I somehow get a share of his wealth. They couldn't be more wrong. So while Gale and I head to the Hob Peeta heads back to the bakery after giving me a long hug and telling Gale bye. We enter the black market and make our rounds. We trade with Greasy Sae, and while we don't get the best deals with her we try to keep on good terms with her. She's the only one who will always buy wild dog. We don't shot wild dogs on purpose, but if we get attacked we don't hesitate. She jokes about calling it beef once it's in the soup. Not that any of the seam people would turn their nose at it, but there are Peacekeepers that come here who can afford to be a bit pickier.

From the Hob we head to the mayor's house with our strawberries. He likes them, gives a good price, and I wouldn't mind seeing Madge before the reaping. She's another one I don't really have to worry about too much. She doesn't have to enter extra times either.

"Pretty dress" Gale tells Madge when she answers the door. I have to hide my smile. It is a pretty white dress, but Gale doesn't know that. He's just trying to pay her a compliment. No one else would be able to tell, they'd think he was being sarcastic, but I know Gale well. He just doesn't know how else to be. Madge being Madge thanks him, but surprises even me when she throws back at him, "Well, if I end up going to the Capital I want to look nice don't I?"

"Yeah, you're not going to the Capital. I had more slips my first year than you have now." And with that Gale starts to walk away. Like I said baby steps. I look at Madge who looks a little surprised. I roll my eyes to show her he's just being Gale then wish her luck, she returns it and then I'm off after Gale. We don't say anything while we walk to the seam. It's a great contrast from when I walked this same way earlier with Peeta, but Peeta and Gale has always been different. When we get closer to our homes we divide what we have left.

"See you in the square," I tell him.

"Wear something pretty," he jokes with no humor.

When I get home I can see that Prim and my mother have already gotten ready. Prim is wearing what I wore to my first reaping. It doesn't exactly fit her, but my mother has made it work using a few pins here and there. I smile at them and then walk to the bathroom to take a bath myself. I scrub the woods off of me, as well as the coal dust that settles over everything in our district.

I see a blue dress from my mother merchant days waiting for me when I exit the bath.

"Are you sure?" I ask her. Our relationship hasn't been the same since my father died. After she went into a cationic state leaving me and Prim to stave as well as leaving me to raise Prim at the age of 11. I did it of course, but it wasn't easy.

"Of course. Let's put your hair up too." She replies. I let her.

"You look beautiful" Prim tells me.

"Not as beautiful as you Little Duck, but you better tuck in that tail." I tell her while I tuck the back of her shirt it where it came out. She quacks at me and it's ridiculously cute. I look up and see that it's now time to head to the square.

When we get to the square it's easy to see that they've cleaned it up just for today. It's almost a waste; everyone knows we're the poorest district. For once the square is also silent. There is none of the noise that they're usually is, kids playing and teenagers laughing, adults catching up on town news and gossip. There none of that, only the sounds of everyone filing in. I start looking for Peeta, Gale, and Rye when we get there. I spot the two blondes up ahead and we walk a little faster and catch up with them. Peeta gives me a quick smile and Rye grabs my hand and squeezes it then they both give Prim a hug. Rye seems to debate something and them hugs me too. We don't usually hug, honestly Peeta and Prim are the only people I hg regularly but I get that he's nervous right now. I spot Gale but it's time to line up. I meet up with all the girls in my age group. We all nod at each other and then focus on the stage where our fate will soon be decided. I turn and find Gale and Rye standing next to each other I give them both a nod and then find Peeta. He smiles at me and I do my best to return it.

There are three chairs on the stage, one for the mayor, one for our only living Victor, Haymitch Abernathy, and one for our district escort, Effie Trinket. She's also the one who will lead most of the reaping and will be the one who actually pulls the names out of the two huge glass bowls that sit on either side of the stage. Effie has a pink wig on her head this year, with an ugly spring green suit. It honestly doesn't even match.

At exactly two the mayor begins his speech that he gives every year. It's the same word for word. All about the Dark Days and rebuilding and about the Hunger Games. He calls Haymitch's name and he comes out, beyond drunk, and stumbles into his chair. Next up is the always excited Effie Trinket.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor,' she starts. I flash a quick smile at Gale, remembering our tradition. She tells us how honored she is to be here and we all know she's lying through her teeth. She wants a better district. No doubt. Then it's time for her to pull names.

"Ladies first." I have the 5 seconds that it takes her to reach the bowl to worry about myself and very briefly Prim. She doesn't call my name, but how I wish she would have. Oh I really, really wish she would have called my name, because instead of calling me she called the one person I love more than anyone in this world. She called Primrose Everdeen. I can't look anywhere but at Prim. I know that my mother faintly screamed. I know that Wheat has no doubt made his way to her to help keep her together. I know that Rye and Gale have shared a look or rage, and I know that Peeta's eyes are solely on me. I don't have to look away to see these things because I know them all so well, but I do have to watch Prim because this is not okay. She's too gentle, too kind. She'll never survive, and there's no way I'm letting Prim die. Not when all I've done for years is try to keep her alive.

My feet are moving before I even realize that they are. Not Prim, anyone but Prim. By the time she gets to the aisle I'm behind her.

"Prim!" I shout and start towards her. I can see Peacekeepers heading towards me so I speed up. It takes me only seconds to sweep her behind me. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Again, I know everyone's reaction without looking at them, relief that Prim's not going in and sadness realizing that I am, I also know that none of them, not even Prim is surprised that I'm doing this. Effie proves she's from the Capital by murmuring about protocols and looking at the mayor. He waves her off and tells me to come up. When I start to move my foot Prim stats screaming, and I mean screaming with everything she's got. Yelling no over and over again, she has to realize that the only way for me not to go is for her to and that's going to happen over my dead body. Pun not intended. We know in District 12 that this is a death sentence. I want to cry thinking of never seeing my family again, both the blood one and the one made up of me and my boys, but now is not the time. I can hear Prim's screams all the way to the stage, mainly because the rest of the square is silent. Volunteers don't happen in outlying districts and I'm certainly District 12's first ever.

The mayor looks at me with a pained expression. We may not really know each other, but I am his daughter's only friend and he knows as well as I do that I'm not coming back. I take my place on the stage but I can't bring myself to look at anyone I know. I'll cry if I do, that I know for sure. I barely hear Effie ask me my name but I do manage to respond. She says something about not letting Prim have all the honor and it's all I can do to keep my face straight, let alone keep my hand from making contact with her face. I want her to hurry and pull the boy name so I can get off this damn stage and get everyone's eyes off me, but at the same time I'm dreading it. Two things today has taught me is that the odds are not in my favor and that no one is safe. Where I was really only worried about Gale, now I'm worried for Peeta and Rye too. I can't imagine going into the Games with any of the three of them, it would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, and that is saying something. During my inner musings it seems that Effie has picked her name because she's now walking towards me and the microphone. I watch her unfold the paper because it's easier than looking in the crowd where I know at least six pairs of eyes are trying to make contact with me. She reads the name and I can't do anything to help the strangled whimper that leaves my throat. Out of every boy in the district she had to choose him. Honestly, anyone would have been better than him. The crowd is now murmuring because everyone in our district knows of our friendship; everyone makes jokes about how we never do anything apart so it's _almost_ funny that Peeta Mellark's name was called to be my district partner. But like I said, it's only almost.

**Author's Note: **This is going to be somewhat canon and is going to go through Mockingjay. I want to look at this story if Katniss and Peeta went through this as more of a team. Katniss will still be Katniss but will be more open to Peeta. I'm excited about this and I hope you are too.

-the2ndstarsister


	2. Chapter 2

Hunger Games Ch. 2

I think that maybe my subconscious is playing some cruel joke on me and I really need to wake up now because this is crazy. How did I end up going into the Games with Peeta of all people? My best friend, the only guy I've ever had feelings for. I chance a look at him, knowing it's a bad idea because I don't know if I'm going to be able to hold it together looking at him. He looks shocked. He looks like he can't believe this is happening either. Our eyes meet when he gets to the stage and I can see the emotions in his eyes. The fear that's gripping him is the same that's gripping me. I can't kill Peeta, I can't live without Peeta. How are we supposed to play this game? How are we supposed to go to the Capital and act like any of this is okay. Why couldn't I just get some random boy as a partner so I could fight like hell to come home to Prim, my mother, and the boys? Now one of my boys is coming in with me, arguably the most important of my boys. Effie asks us to shake hands like we've never even met each other before. It feels wrong. One person sends us the three finger salute of District 12, then one by one then all at once everyone is saluting us. They know this is going to be impossible for us, they know that the Capital is about to try to tear apart the best thing that ever happened to me, what they don't know is that I'm not going to let them.

I'm going into these Games to get both me and Peeta out. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'll be damn if I lose him because of a bout of bad luck and bad odds. There is nothing they can threaten me with that will make me kill Peeta. There is no way.

I get Gale's rants about the Capital now. For the first time ever, I want to join in with him. I want to scream and rage and rant about how stupidly unfair this is. How absolutely crazy it is that this is happening to me. I chance a look at Rye and I can see the tears coming down his face. For a split second I point my rage at him, why would he not volunteer for Peeta. But then the answer is staring at me plain as day, Peeta wouldn't want him to, and honestly, Peeta wouldn't have let him. Peeta would never want Rye to take his place and die in his place, and he certainly wouldn't let him now that I'm going in too. Peeta has the same impulse as me, he's going to try to protect me just as I'm going to protect him. We're both coming home. I just have no idea how in the hell I'm going to manage it.

When we turn to go inside the justice building to say our goodbyes Peeta and I's hands find each other, I don't really know how or why they just do. He gives my hand a big squeeze and I return it. The peacekeepers tear us apart and put us each in our own room. I know I'm about to have to face the people I love and I'm genuinely not ready for it.

I take a second to look around the room that I'm in. It's the nicest place I've ever been, but something tells me I'll be able to repeat that statement many times with my upcoming trip to the Capital. For some reason running my hand over the velvet couch is calming me down, I know what I really need to calm down though is Peeta, he's always been able to calm me, and now he's the only one who understand what I'm going through.

First is Prim and my mother. They come in and Prim's arms are around me before I even realize what's happening. I sit down and let her crawl into my lap. My mother comes on my other side and wraps her arms around the both of us. I suddenly realize that there is so much they need to know. So much I do for them on a daily basis that they don't even know about. I explain to them that as a deal that Gale and I made a while back Gale will get them game from the woods, but they should give him some goat milk and cheese as a form of payment. I also tell them to use to milk and cheese to sell for money to help them out. I also explain to them that Prim cannot take out any tesserae, because even if I make it back I can't volunteer for her twice. I then turn to my mother, I know what I'm going to say is going to hurt her, but it has to be said, for Prim's sake and my sanity.

"Listen, no matter what happens during these games, no matter what horrors you see on that screen you can't zone out like you did when Dad died. I won't be there to take care of Prim. Yes, Gale, Rye, and Wheat will try to care for her but it's not their responsibility. **You** take care of her. That's all I'm asking from you. Can you handle that?" I'm trying to keep my voice calm because I know raising it will only anger her and Prim doesn't need to deal with that once they leave, plus, a small part of me knows that this may be the last time I ever see her and I'd like to keep her memories of me a pleasurable as possible, selfish as that may be. She tells me something about the medicine she has now but I'm not really listening.

I can see in Prim's eyes that she wants to ask me to come home, but she knows me well, and knows that my partner being Peeta has changed everything.

"Katniss, you'll try right? I mean, try to get you or Peeta home. I know how you feel about each other, I know that it'll be hard, but please, we need at least one of you home. I can't lose my brother and my sister both."

"Don't you worry about a thing Little Duck, don't you worry about a thing." I'm not stupid enough to go around declaring that I'm going to get us both home, there are people listening everywhere, even a stupid Seam girl like me knows this. I just give Prim a reassuring smile, a great big hug and then the door opens for them to leave. I hug my mother too, tell them both I love them, and then I'm alone again waiting for my next visitor. I'm expecting either Gale, Rye, or Wheat but instead I'm faced with Madge. I guess it's not totally crazy that she'd come to say goodbye, I mean, we are friends. Not the best of the best, but friends all the same. I realize that if the situation were reversed I'd be upset about having to watch Madge die.

"They let you wear a token from home, from your District in the Games, will you wear this?" She asks me hurriedly. I guess even she can't ignore the time limit we're working on.

"Your pin?" I ask.

I look at it and see that it's the same pin she was wearing earlier. It's solid gold and it's a bid in flight.

"Are you sure Madge?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'm going to pin it to your dress okay?" She doesn't wait for me to answer, and I'm not in a position to deny her anyway.

"Hey, will you do me a favor? I mean you don't have to or"

She cuts me off saying of course she will.

"Can you look after my boys for me? You know Gale, Rye, and Wheat? They're tough guys so they're not going to be okay with it or anything but maybe you could just look in on them, if you see that they're not really doing okay maybe talk to them, remind them I love them or something like that?"

"It would be my pleasure Katniss."

"Thanks Madge, really. Take care of yourself too." She gives me another hug and the she's gone just as quickly as she was there. I know the visits coming up are going to be the hardest ones. Next I see Wheat and Rye come through the door.

Rye takes off running to me. It would be funny if it really wasn't. He wraps me in his arms and I know he doesn't know what to say to me. I'm his little sibling just as much a Peeta is. I know this and he knows this. What do you say to someone like that?

"We're coming home," I whisper in his ear. "Don't ask me how because I have no idea, but you're getting both your siblings back." I don't dare say this any louder though. I shouldn't have said it at all to be honest. But I can't just let someone as amazing as Rye wallow thinking about dying siblings.

"I'm surprised you haven't hit me for not volunteering."

"I know Peeta as well as you do Rye, I know why you didn't. Just as you know why I did."

"We'll look after Prim," Wheat tells me. "We won't let anything happen to her. And we'll make sure she's fed. I'm sure Gale will help with that too. You worry about you and Peeta, we'll worry about Prim. Maybe this is what Rye needs to get over his fear you know." We all know he means of the woods. Maybe this is what it'll take. Who knows?

"I'm going to miss you guys. And if I don't make it back, you know I love you two like I love Prim right? You're my big brothers." I don't know what's coming over me. I'm never like this, I think looking at death in the face changes someone though, and that's exactly what I'm doing. Staring death in her cold, unforgiving, merciless eyes.

"We love you too little sister. The Peacekeepers are coming for them and they each wrap me in another hug.

"And hey, if it comes down to it, don't let Peeta die without knowing that you love him back please. It'd be a real tragedy." Rye says while Wheat winks at me. I turn a red that would put a ripe tomato to shame. They both burst into laughter and as embarrassed as I am, I'm glad that if this is our last memory that this is how our legacy ended, in laughter. I know I have one last visitor, Gale wouldn't not come, and sure enough, there he is.

"I'm not going to sugar coat anything Katniss. I don't have the time to. This is just like hunting animals Katniss. I get that they're people and morals and all that crap, but you have to get that out of your head. You can't be held down by those thoughts because I promise you, those people aren't going to be held down by morals either."

"I know Gale. I'm going to do what can, you know that. Please whatever you do, don't let them starve."

"Of course not Catnip." With that he smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. I know my hours up and that is confirmed by the Peacekeepers pulling us apart. The door slams and I'm alone again. I check to make sure I'm not crying, thankfully I'm not. I know that the minute I'm with Peeta and the cameras aren't present I'm going to break down, but first I need those two needs to be met.

The next thing I know I'm being hustled to the train station in a car. I'm surprised I even know what this is, never having seen a real one a certainly never having ridden in one. I climb in and see Peeta is already in the car. I slide over to the middle seat and sit next to him. He grabs my hand and I lay my head on his shoulder. I'm not ready to speak to him yet, but words aren't needed in this moment between myself and Peeta. We get to the train and without really even thinking we don't break the contact between our hands. We stand at the doors of the train, as we have been told to do, holding hands and letting the cameras take our pictures.

The minute we step on the train and the doors close the train moves. I'm thankful for this. We're shown to our own rooms that have their own bathroom attached. Peeta and I are separated and I don't like it one bit. There's nothing I can do about it though. Eventually Effie comes to get me for dinner. I go, knowing Peeta will be waiting for me, and I'm right.

I don't see Haymitch however, and he's who I really need to talk to. He's the only person who can help me get Peeta and myself home. No doubt no one has ever asked his of him, but no one else has been as determined as I am to get it though, of that I am 100% sure.

Effie, Peeta, and I sit down to eat dinner together after determining that Haymitch is taking a nap. I think it's more like he's sleeping off his drunken stupor, but who am I to judge? Dinner is amazing. I've never seen so much food at one time, let alone food that I'm allowed to eat. Encouraged to eat even. And that we do. Peeta and I eat and eat and eat. Only after, when the food is digesting do we realize how bad of an idea this was. The food was so rich that it is settling in our stomachs weird, they're not used to being this fill let alone with food that is this good.

Next, Effie informs us, we are supposed to watch the recap of the Reaping. I pay more attention than I normally would. These people are standing in the way of Peeta and I getting home, these people has to be defeated in order for us to get back to where we belong. I continue this line of thinking as I watch the Career districts volunteer. I continue this line of thinking as a watch the other districts reaped. I even continue this line of thinking when I see the boy from District 10 whose foot is crippled, until we get to District 11, then a little 12 year olds name is called. She looks so small, so helpless, so innocent that I can't help but realize that Peeta and I are not the only ones being screwed over here. Rue is also being torn from her family, and at such a young age. She reminds me of Prim and that is dangerous. That will get in the way of my goal, so I know, as painful as it may be, that I can't ally with her. I can't get to know her, and I absolutely cannot spare thoughts about her and Prim being alike. It's too dangerous. That not to say that I won't look out for her secretly. Make sure that she's okay, but I can't afford to do it openly. The world needs to know Peeta is my priority.

They get to Peeta and I's reaping and they commentators don't really know how to react when no one claps for us, but instead gives us the 3 figured salute. But as it turns out they don't even need to comment on it because when Peeta and I join hands to leave the stage they can't stop talking about it. Asking what's going on between the two of us, what are we? Acquaintances, friends, lovers? As annoying as their line of questioning is, it makes me blush a little when they imply that there may be something more than just friendship between Peeta and I, and when I glance at Peeta he's a little pink too. Effie of course is delighted, saying we made an impression and that that is always a good thing. I guess we'll see. I really just need to find Haymitch, damn it. Where is he? Isn't he supposed to be helping us, mentoring us?

Effie tells us it's time to retire for the evening but I tell her that I'd like to stay out here for a little while and that I'll see myself to bed later. She doesn't really like this, and she likes it even less when Peeta tells her he'll do the same. What kind of trouble she thinks we could get into I have no idea. We're stuck on this train and it's not stopping anywhere other than the Capital.

Once Effie has left the car Peeta turns towards me. "Katniss," he starts but I'm already sliding across the couch and curling myself up in his lap. He puts his arms around me and lets me cry it out. I don't think Peeta has ever seen me cry, but he's taking it well. I can feel a few of his own tears hit the top of my head.

"It's going to be okay" he tells me while rubbing his hands up and down my back trying to calm me down. "We're going to figure this mess out. I do feel like I should tell you something though."

"Peeta, what are we going to do? I mean, this is bigger than anything we've faced before. This is the Capital."

"Katniss, you are the strongest person I know. To have gone through everything you have and to still be as amazing of a person as you are, this is going to all end up okay, okay? I'll make sure of it."

I know what he's implying, that he'll do anything he has to to get me home, I'm just getting too tired to argue with him about it right now. Instead I choose to sit here and allow myself to be wrapped in my best friends arms. Eventually Peeta is waking me up telling me we should really get to bed. We start the walk to the car that houses our rooms but on the way I remember Peeta telling me he had something to tell me.

"Peeta, earlier you said you felt like you needed to tell me something, what was it?"

"I don't think now is the best time. We're tired and stressed out," I cut him off right there though. I can see Haymitch up ahead getting out of the train, apparently we've stopped for some reason, refueling if I had to guess. I pull Peeta along with me and jump off the train after Haymitch. I'm determined to talk to him.

"Hey Haymitch!"

"Look Sweetheart. Is it necessary for you to be so damn loud? Some of us are recovering from a hangover here." As if it drive his point home he holds up a bottle and shakes it a little.

"You're supposed to give us advice." I tell him.

"Here's some advice, stay alive." He tells me, laughing.

"That's very funny," Peeta tell him. "Except not to us." He finishes while knocking the bottle out of Haymitch's hand. Haymitch is apparently not as hung-over as he wanted us to believe because when he lands a punch to Peeta's jaw it's forceful and knocks Peeta back. Before I even know I'm doing it I've gotten a slap across Haymitch's face.

"Well what's this? Have I actually got a pair of fighters this year?" Haymitch asks. Obviously to no one in particular.

"Look," I tell him, good and pissed off. "I get why you drink, really I do. I sure in the beginning you did what you could, but we're the poorest district and no one really has faith in 12. I'm sure it's sucked to watch all those kids die. I get that that must have taken a toll, but let me tell you, you give Peeta here and myself a chance and we'll shock the hell out of you because we have something that I'm guessing they didn't, and that's each other. Peeta and I will stop at NO lengths to make sure the other is safe, so I'm telling you know get on board. And when I say get on board I mean help me figure out how in the hell I'm going to leave that arena not only alive, but with a very live Peeta with me. Got it?" and maybe I imagined it, but I think I saw a brief flicker of something very much like respect flash in Haymitch's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"You realize you're talking about defying the Capital. Out in the open. How do you know I won't go turn you in for being a traitor?" Haymitch asks.

Peeta immediately tenses at the thought. The consequence of this being death, but I'm right there anyway so why would I care?

"You won't." I reply simply.

"How do you know?"

"Well, are you?"

"That's not the point."

"Seems to me like that's exactly the point. You're not going to turn me in as a traitor, and if I had so much as a penny to my name I'd be willing to bet that you're going to help me do this, whether it be because you think we'll succeed or it just gives you something to do, something to distract yourself, something to ease the pain of our deaths if they come, or maybe even you know all his crap is wrong, you'll help."

"You know Sweetheart, there may just be some people you need to meet, but in the meantime, you," he directs at Peeta, "how do you feel about this? You both realize that if you do this. You both make it out, the Capital, government anyway, is going to hate you. Your lives will forever be changed and complicated. How do you feel about that?"

"Will I have Katniss?"

"Yes, I guess you would."

"Then I don't really care."

"You're either stupid, or in love with her. Which is it?"

I'm praying that I imagined that, that Haymitch didn't just actually ask Peeta that out loud. Half of me wants to step in, tell Peeta he doesn't have to answer and tell Haymitch to mind his own business and that Peeta and I are just friends, but that really seems counterproductive to my cause. Plus, the other half of me is dying to know the answer to this question.

"Look Kid, you two have to be honest with me every step of the way, no lying to me, ever, and I won't lie to you. From this moment on, we three are a team. So, which is it? Stupid or in love?"

"Honestly, I'm probably both. But I guess what you're really after is what my feelings for Katniss are. Am I right?"

"Exactly."

"Then yes, I'm in love with Katniss. Have been for 11 years. Happy?"

"I guess that depends on Sweetheart over here's reaction. How do you feel about the fact that Kid over here has loved you for 11 years?"

I'm still trying to process Peeta's response when Haymitch turns to me, so I'm a little slow on the uptake. Peeta is in love with me. Peeta who I've loved for two years, has been in love with me for 11. I mean, this doesn't happen in everyday life right? Well, I mean, I guess it does. People fall in love all the time. I'm almost sad we had to share this moment with Haymitch. I'm even sadder that Haymitch is that one that's getting us to admit our feelings. I turn to Peeta.

"Really?"

"I mean yeah, it's been obvious right? I'm pretty sure the whole district knows."

"You love me? As in not as a bother, you're IN love with me?"

"Yes Katniss. I'm in love with you."

"Sweetheart, you're feelings here?" I send Haymitch the deadliest glare I can for how happy I am right now. I can tell he's just as impatient as I am. That should make our team interesting. I'm seeing a lot of Peeta having to calm the two of us down.

"I'm feeling a little jealous."

"Jealous?" They ask at the same time. I guess it makes sense. A guy says I love you to _you_ and you get jealous, probably doesn't happen every day.

"Yeah, I mean, I've only been in love with you for two years, that means you figured it out nine years before I did. That doesn't seem fair." I smile at Peeta. I starts to step towards me but the train blows it's horn and Haymitch tells us that's the sign to get back onboard. He stops us when we're almost there though.

"Look, this," he points to the two of us," I can defiantly work with, but this CANNOT be talked about with just anyone. Only discuss this when and where I tell you you can. And only with people that I tell you you can discuss it with. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," we both reply.

"Good, now the train is bugged. You can talk about loving each other and that crap but do not mention a word about both of you getting out or anything that could be interpreted as a threat to the Capital or you being a traitor."

"Got it," Peeta tells him, and with that we get back on the train. Haymitch leaves us and goes back to his own room.

"Do you want to come to my room and talk about this? I mean, what we can?" I ask Peeta.

"I think we should."

Once we get to my room we each take a seat on my bed.

"Eleven years Peeta?"

"Since the first day of Kindergarten."

"Why did you never say anything? I mean, 11 years is a long time to want someone but never say a word."

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. I was scared of rejection. Rye has been on me for the last year like crazy to say something to you though. I was just happy that you approached me that day and that we were able to be friends. I didn't want to screw that up."

"Prim has been after me to talk to you too and Rye's comment makes sense now."

"Prim knew? And what did Rye say?"

"Prim figured it out before I did that I had feelings for you. She's smart that one. And when the Peacekeepers were escorting him away when he came to see me after the Reaping he said, and I quote 'And hey, if it comes down to it, don't let Peeta die without knowing that you love him back please. It'd be a real tragedy.'"

Peeta laughs. "Sounds exactly like Rye."

"Oh yeah, he and Wheat got a good laugh about it because I turned a wonderful shade of red." Peeta laughs more.

"So, what does this mean exactly?" I ask Peeta hesitantly.

"I think this means whatever we want it to mean. I would like for it to mean that we're in a relationship, but I'm not going to force that on you. I want you to want that too."

"I do want that."

"In that case, would it be terribly inappropriate if I kissed you right now?"

"I guess not."

And with that Peeta cradles my face in his hands like he's never held anything more precious and softly and sweetly connects his lips to mine. This kiss doesn't last as long as I would like, but I can tell that that's because Peeta's giving me a chance to back out. Instead I put my hand in his hair and pull him back to me. This time the kiss last longer and sets my body on fire. I feel complete being with Peeta like this. Eventually the need for oxygen breaks our kiss and we put our foreheads together and look into each other's eyes for a while. I'm still waiting to wake up and this to all have been an elaborate dream.

"We really should get some sleep. We get to the Capital tomorrow and then the Games are really on."

"I know you're right, but that doesn't mean that I like it."

"I don't either, but there's not much we can do about it." Peeta replies as he gets up. "I'll see you in the morning. With Effie I'm sure it will be bright and early."

"I have no doubt." I laugh. Peeta give me one last kiss and then heads for the door. He turns around, winks at me, and then is gone.

It takes about 10 seconds for my door to open again.

"I almost forgot that I can say this now, I love you."

"I love you too, Peeta."

"That's going to take even more getting used to."

The next morning I wake up exactly how Peeta and I had predicted; bright, early, and to Effie's voice.

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I honestly can't even imagine what goes on in this women's head, today we ride a train. I don't feel as if that warrants one big, let alone three. I groan and roll out of bed. It's no use fighting her.

"Coming." I manage to say, even if all I want to do is get back in bed, pull the covers over my head and sleep. Then the memories of last night hit me and I'm in a much better mood. I think of Peeta telling me he loves me and kissing me and my smile gets much wider. I hurry and dress then head to the car of the train that we ate dinner in. I can only assume they would serve breakfast in the same place. I was right and I can see Peeta and Haymitch sitting and eating breakfast. I guess I should go and eat with my newfound team members. The thought that I'm putting my life and Peeta's life in the hand of a drunk is not a fact that escapes me. For some reason I can't explain I just trust Haymitch. I understand that he has never gotten a tribute out alive, I understand that he drinks away his pain every day, but in my gut I know I can trust him.

"Sit down!" Haymitch says while waving his arm for me to walk in his direction. I take a seat next to Peeta and send him a smile, which he returns. He grabs my hand a squeezes it as I sit down. I look at my plate and again see more food than I've been used to seeing these past years. I see a cup of brown liquid sitting next to my plate and I guess that Peeta can see the confusion on my face because he explains to me that it's called hot chocolate and that he thinks I'd like it. He's not wrong.

"Did you two get the chance to talk last night?"

"Yes! They did! When I told them to get to bed last night they both just told me that they would go later. I mean honestly, you would think they'd realize they need their sleep." This comment tells me something very important, as does the look Haymitch shoots me after. Effie does not know and Effie is not to know. Got it.

Peeta clears his throat and then looks at Haymitch seeming to also be aware that the three of us are having a very different conversation than Effie believes us to be. "Yes Haymitch. We were able to talk," then turning to Effie he adds, "We went to bed right after we talked though Effie and got plenty of sleep. No need to worry." He shoots her a smile and she relaxes. Haymitch nods his head lightly and adds a little bit of clear liquid in his own glass.

Haymitch turns to me then raises an eyebrow and mouths one word while Effie and Peeta are having their own conversation. "Together?" I know what he means, did me and Peeta decide to get together last night. I assume he needs all the knowledge he can get on us so I give him a slight nod, noting that Peeta sees our exchange. Haymitch only speaks one word after. "Excellent."

Effie continues to talk while I eat and eventually Haymitch speaks again.

"Okay, so here's the deal. I'm agreeing to stay sober enough to help you two, but in return you do exactly as I say, no questions asked. Understood?" This does not sound okay to me but I figure now is probably not the time to mention that so I nod my head right along with Peeta.

"In a few minutes we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do it you. But no matter what it is, don't resist."

"But" I start to protest.

"No questions asked. Do. Not. Resist."

Haymitch wasn't lying. I don't at all like what they do to me. The maxing and different oils and lotions they rub all over me make me want to scream. The plucking is no better. But I'm a good little tribute and stay quite. My prep team looks just like the typical Capital person, I saw hundred when we pulled into the station. Haymitch had explained sponsors and how important getting people to like us is. So Peeta, thankfully a people person had pulled me to the window and we waves to the people and indulged them in smiles. I never would have made it without Peeta's hand firmly being in mine.

When they finally leave to get my stylist I look down at my body. The only hair I have left is on my head and my eyebrows. My skin is glowing in a weird way too. I try not to think about it and wait for my stylist. When he finally joins me I'm extremely relieved. He doesn't look very Capital, in fact, the gold eyeliner he wears is the only sign he's from here at all.

"Hello Katniss, I'm Cinna, your stylist." He's also missing the Capital accent. I find myself liking him more and more. We have a short conversation. He compliments my hair and when I ask him if he's new, having never seen him before he tells me he is. He does surprise me when he tells me he asked for District 12 though, I had assumed as the new one he got stuck with us. We eat lunch and he tells me he plans on setting us on fire for the tribute parade. I feel silly for worrying about being naked and covered in coal dust now.

"Fire?"

"It's fake fire. You're completely safe I promise." I chose to believe him.

When we get to the parade I finally see Peeta again. He looks as nervous as me about the fire. It's kind of funny. We make a deal to save each other if it comes down to it. Haymitch starts walking towards us but he's not alone. I recognize Finnick Odiar with him, a victor from District 4. I can only assume he's here as a mentor. Even a girl like me has to admit he's beautiful, but I don't find myself attracted to him. I also see a brown haired girl with him, she looks like a mean one though. They reach us and Haymitch compliments how we look. Finnick takes my hand, kisses it and then introduces himself. I see Haymitch give me a small nod. So we can apparently trust Finnick.

"Katniss Everdeen," I tell him. He moves on to introduce himself to Peeta and Haymitch introduces me to the girl. Her name is Johanna Mason, victor/mentor for District 7. She very obviously do not like me. I'm strangely okay with that until Haymitch gives me another nod and I realize that Johanna is now a weird form of an ally.

I slightly wonder if someone is going to think of this as odd, having Finnick and Johanna talking with us, but as I look on the scene I can tell they've set it up to where while Peeta and I understand the importance of this meeting to everyone else it looks like Haymitch, Finnick and Johanna are just catching up. They leave shortly after to see to their own tributes who are just now coming down the elevator. Haymitch, Peeta and I huddle back over by our own carriage meeting up to Cinna, Effie and who I can only assume is Peeta's stylist. She introduces herself as Portia and we shake hands. Portia and Cinna explain the fire to us more while Haymitch and Effie go to take their seats. Cinna also explains to us that he wants us to hold hands during the parade, giving us a significant look. Apparently we have more allies than we realize.

The Capital people absolutely adore us. Their screams multiply when we show up and they chant our names. I hate it but I know that this will only benefit us, so I play the crowd along with Peeta. President Snow gives a particularly boring speech but it seems Peeta and I get more face time than even him. When we get back to the training center the other tributes, mainly the careers are giving us deadly looks. I think it's kind of silly seeing as Peeta and I didn't really do anything, we just have stylists who made us look good. I get the feeling this isn't going to matter to them. We're beating them in popularity right out of the gate and they really don't like it. Too bad. If this means Peeta and I are a step closer to getting home, then I'll take all the glares they want to send. I now also notice that Peeta has yet to let go of my hand. As we walk to the elevators we pass by Finnick and then Johanna, Finnick offers us a wink and Johanna's lips turn up slightly as we pass her. I think she was looking more at Peeta than me though. We get into the elevator with our team and Effie goes on about how we get to stay on floor 12 because we're District 12. It's not nearly as interesting as she's making it out to be.

When we get to our floor Peeta and I are shown to our rooms to change and wash up then join dinner. We celebrate our opening and are complimented on how amazing of a job we did. We say thank you each time. It's getting a little uncomfortable having all the attention zoned in on us all the time. Dinner is even followed up by a cake that's literally on fire.

When we head over to watch the opening parade they can't stop talking about us. It's all about Peeta, me and our stylists. I guess I can see why we got so many looks. This is really going to help us get sponsors. They also want to know why it seems that every time Peeta and I are seen together, we're holding hands. I see Haymitch's eyes dart to our hands, and even now their intertwined. I can see a plan forming in our mentor's eyes but I know better than to ask what exactly that plan is, at least with this big of an audience.

Effie apparently can't keep her curiosity to herself though, and asks us why that is. Peeta and I look to each other and then to Haymitch to see how he wants us to answer this question. He just gives us a look that clearly says it's up to us what we tell the people in this room, though I feel that won't always be his answer. I look to Peeta again and give him a nod letting him know I'm okay with him telling them.

"Actually, Katniss and I are dating. We've been best friends for years who secretly had feelings for each other and recently we were," he pauses to think for the right word, "pushed to admit those feelings to one another."

"Oh well that's just so sweet, and maybe a little tragic. The star-crossed lovers from District 12." Effie says with a sigh. As if this effects her at all.

It's not long before Peeta and I are dismissed for the night, and with a long kiss and a few "I love you"s we are separate for the night. I know that it will only get harder from here on out, but with Peeta by my side, and seeing the amount of allies we seem to have gained, I'm starting to feel like we're going to pull this off.

AN: I set up a twitter and facebook for my fanfiction account under request to keep y'all updated, especially guests who are not able to sign up for facebook and twitter name is Rose White.


End file.
